Juleka Couffaine
|-|Reflekta = |-|Juleka = Summary Juleka Couffaine is a student in Miss Bustier's class at Collège Françoise Dupont. She is also the younger sister of Luka Couffaine. In "Reflekta", after being locked in the bathroom by Sabrina Raincomprix (under the orders from Chloé Bourgeois) to prevent Juleka from participating in the class photo, she is infected with an akuma by Hawk Moth and becomes Reflekta, a supervillain who turns people into copies of herself. In "Reflekdoll", after Juleka misses the chance to photo shoot for Marinette's design, she is once again akumatized by Hawk Moth into Reflekta. along with being amokized by Mayura, her emotions forming a doll-themed sentimonster which enhances her powers. In "Félix", after being fooled by Félix to think that Adrien didn't appreciate his friends, she is re-akumatized into Reflekta, and, along with Princess Fragrance and Lady Wifi, the three supervillains form The Punishers Trio, a group of supervillains who want to get revenge on Adrien, later Félix. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 8-A, higher with Reflekdoll Name: Juleka Couffaine (Civilian). Reflekta (Akumatized Villain-self) Origin: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Gender: Female Age: 13-14 Years (Season 1 and 2), 15 years (Season 3) Classification: Human, Akumatized Villain Powers and Abilities: |-|Juleka = Superhuman Physical Characteristics |-|Reflekta = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Immortality (Type 6), Energy Projection, Transmutation, Power Nullification (Able to turn everyone reached by her beam into a copy of herself, taking away their powers in the process), Stealth Mastery, Vehicular Mastery; Duplication, Paralysis Inducement, Power Bestowal, Possession, Corruption and Mind Manipulation (If her Akuma isn’t purified after being defeated, it would start to multiply into many more Akumas and infect different persons, turning them into Reflektas that would remain immobile until Juleka gets Re-Akumatized) Attack Potency: Wall level (Shouldn’t be significantly weaker than Adrien) | At least Multi-City Block level (Fought Ladybug over a year after she fought Stoneheart. Blocked several strikes from Ladybug with her beams), higher with Reflekdoll Speed: Unknown | Supersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speed (Comparable to The Mime). FTL combat and reaction speed with Reflekdoll (Able to keep up with Mister Bug and Lady Noir) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Class M (Grappled with Ladybug. Comparable to the Mime, who held up the Eiffel Tower), higher with Reflekdoll Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Multi-City Block Class (Harmed Princess Fragrance with a kick), higher with Reflekdoll Durability: Wall level (Withstood a sound wave that could blast several cars. Comparable to Marinette) | At least Multi-City Block level, higher with Reflekdoll. Akuma and Amok reproduction makes her and Reflekdoll somewhat hard to put down Stamina: Unknown | Superhuman Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range. At least tens of meters with energy blasts Standard Equipment: None notable | Akumatized jewel * Optional Equipment: Reflekdoll Intelligence: Unknown (Skilled at applying makeup, playing as a bassist and driving boats. As Reflekta, she was cunning enough to figure out Ladybug’s plan catch her) Weaknesses: Her beams can be reflected on mirrors and become virtually useless against those who have already been affected by her powers. If the jewel in her bracelet it’s destroyed, she will lose her powers. If her akuma it’s purified after being defeated, she won’t be able to duplicate Notable Attacks/Techniques: As Reflekta: ReflektaPower.gif|Reflekta turns people into Reflektas Reflekta.gif|Reflekta nullifies Cat Noir’s powers by turning him into a Reflekta Reflekta is able to shoot rays from the jewel she has on her right wrist, which transforms people into an identical physical copy of herself. Those transformed by her retain their normal voices and minds, but don't have her powers and lost their own abilities. They are immune to subsequent hits from her ray. Reflekta is implied to be able to reverse the transformations as well, as she says to Hawk Moth that she will take care of getting Cat Noir's ring after getting the Ladybug Miraculous, despite having transformed him. Key: Juleka | Reflekta Gallery MIRACULOUS �� REFLEKDOLL - OFFICIAL TRAILER �� Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir MIRACULOUS �� FELIX - OFFICIAL TRAILER �� Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Category:Nickelodeon Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Acrobats Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Duplication Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Possession Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8